


this love came back to me

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: The first time Lena says yes, it’s an accident.Because she’s almost sure Kara knows she’s a vegetarian and so there’s almost no way she’d ask her to taste test something with meat in it.All the other times after that, though? Lena just can't seem to figure it out either.





	this love came back to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yosra. Because as much as I wish I could take credit for the idea, it's all hers. So thank you for inspiring the cutest and softest story I've ever written. You're the best. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Please let me know what you think when you're done :)

The first time Lena says yes, it’s an accident. 

Because she’s almost _sure_ Kara knows she’s a vegetarian and so there’s almost _no way_ she’d ask her to taste test something with meat in it. So when Kara knocks on her door and holds out a forkful of delicious smelling food, Lena gratefully accepts a bite. She tastes chicken almost immediately and she’s about to spit it out in her hand but then she sees Kara’s face, so hopeful and excited to hear her verdict, and Lena just _can’t_ be the reason that Kara stops making that face, so she chews and she swallows and she smiles and she tells Kara that it’s the most delicious thing she’s ever tasted.

The reaction Kara gives her is worth every second of guilt Lena feels for the rest of the day whenever she thinks about the fact that she’s just eaten meat for the first time in almost a year. Because when Kara’s eyes grow wide with happiness and her cheeks flush and she almost jumps in the air with excitement and then _adorably_ pushes her glasses back up her nose after they’ve slid down in the midst of her animated response, Lena’s entire body feels warm and she knows her own cheeks are flushing too. 

“You really think so?” Kara asks, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Absolutely. You _have_ to make this dish for your exam. You’re gonna nail it. It’s _so good_ , Kara, honestly,” Lena responds, forgetting momentarily about her own exam that she has to take tomorrow morning, because alongside all of the things that Kara is, extremely distracting is definitely one of them. 

“It’s not too peppery? I keep thinking it’s too peppery,” Kara objects, her face falling a little. 

Lena knows Kara’s been stressing herself out over this exam for the last two weeks, and their tiny apartment just off of college campus has been constantly smelling of various different herbs and spices whilst Kara tries and tests each one to see which tastes best. Lena’s sure she’s spent way more than her monthly budgets allows simply on the same few ingredients, making and re-making the dish countless times until it’s perfect. 

This is the first time Kara’s asked Lena to taste it though, which must either mean that Kara’s finally happy with it, or just can no longer taste the difference given that she’s had it so many times lately. 

“It’s not too anything. It’s perfect. Whatever you did this time, that’s how you should make it for your exam. Exactly like this,” Lena says encouragingly, smiling. 

Kara smiles back. “Thanks, Lena. I really hope you’re right. I’ve been going crazy over this exam and I just can’t wait for it to be over.” 

“Think of it this way, this time tomorrow it will be done. And whatever the outcome of the exam, _I’ll_ still think you’re the best chef ever,” Lena smiles, and when Kara blushes in response, Lena’s stomach flutters. 

Kara fiddles with her glasses again before she gestures to the mess of textbooks and papers on Lena’s bed. “What about you? How’s the exam prep going?” She asks. 

It’s their first exam period since starting college 3 months ago, and even though they’d both known from the start that this time would come and it would be _hell_ , nothing could have prepared them for _this_.

Lena sighs and chews on her pen. “I never feel like I’m doing enough, like there are enough hours in the day to get everything done that I need to do, and now my exam is _tomorrow_ and I feel like I still need at least another month to study for it. I’ve been staring at these textbooks for so long that words don’t even look like words anymore.” 

Kara chuckles lightly but then her eyes grow concerned and soft. “You’re too hard on yourself, Lena. You’re gonna do amazing. And I know I’ve been focusing on my exam almost 100% of the time and I barely leave the kitchen, but that's why I’ve noticed that you’ve barely eaten lately and I never see your light off so I know you’re probably not sleeping enough and I just want you to know that no matter what, you’re doing your best. I know you never think you’re doing enough, but you are. Okay?” 

Lena shrugs and looks at the mess her room has become over the last couple of weeks, textbooks and pens and papers and coffee cups and protein bar wrappers covering every single surface including the floor, and she wishes she could believe Kara.

“Hey,” Kara says, resting her hand reassuringly on Lena’s shoulder, as though she can read her mind. “I mean it. And in like 5 years when you’re a billionaire and the CEO of like _two_ huge companies and you’re creating all kinds of technology and medicine and you’re saving lives and slowly but surely taking over the world, all of this will feel like a distant memory, okay? And no matter what, I’ll still be here to make you your favourite creme brûlée. That is, if you don’t forget about me on your quest to world domination. Of which I’d totally understand though. Get it, girl,” Kara adds, humorously, and then she does a mini fist pump in the air and Lena can’t help but laugh. 

Kara’s her favourite person in the entire world.

 

After the incident with the chicken, as Lena came to call it inside her head, she never expected Kara to ask her to taste anything again. Lena figured it was a one time thing and that Kara wouldn’t need to ask her opinion on anything else. She’d put the incident down to exam stress, and hoped that Kara would be able to taste test the rest of her dishes herself from then on. 

But barely a week after her first exam, Kara asks Lena to taste something else. And Lena doesn’t even have to put it in her mouth to know that there’s meat in it somewhere. 

Lena looks up from her book, an excuse about having just eaten or feeling sick right on the tip of her tongue, but then she sees Kara making _that face_ again, that excited and expectant and hopeful face, and Lena doesn’t even think twice before leaning over and letting Kara place the forkful of what smells and looks like sauteed beef and vegetables into her mouth. She chews, and the sensation of eating meat feels so foreign and uncomfortable, but she forces herself to smile and swallow. 

“So?” Kara asks, and Lena can tell she’s nervous to hear her response because she’s fidgeting on her feet. 

Lena smiles, desperate to ease Kara’s anxiety. “ _So good_. I love it. Everything goes together so well and the meat is cooked perfectly. You did a great job, Kara.” 

Kara beams. “You think so?” 

“I _know_ so!” Lena responds, and she has no idea why she feels like her own face is beaming too, but it is. 

 

By the time their second year at college begins, Kara is asking Lena to taste _everything_ she makes. 

And it’s not that Lena isn’t grateful because the fact that Kara appreciates her opinion so much has been known to make Lena tear up a little, but she’s starting to grow a little frustrated by Kara feeling the need to put meat in almost everything she cooks. Lena isn’t the type of vegetarian to tell anyone what they should and shouldn’t eat, but she’s sure no human needs to eat meat every single day. 

But still, the dishes keep coming and Lena keeps trying them and feeling guilty even when she tries her best to just eat around the meat or discreetly spit out what she can when Kara isn’t looking, which isn’t much because Kara watches Lena so intently whenever she makes food for her, and that same damn _face_ Kara makes when she’s waiting to hear Lena’s opinion still makes Lena feel like she’s going to spontaneously combust if she even thinks about ever being the reason Kara stops making it. 

But Kara isn’t stupid, she’s far, far from it, and Lena knows that one day, she’s going to suss her out. Lena wants to tell Kara herself before she figures it out, but it’s been over a year now, and it’s too late. Telling Kara now would be like telling someone years later that they’ve been calling you by the wrong name all along instead of just telling them on that very first day. 

In Lena’s defence, she _has_ tried to tell her, a couple of times. 

After the first chicken incident, and after both Kara and Lena nailed their exams just like the other said they would, they’d gone out to dinner together to celebrate. Lena made a very specific point of ordering a veggie burger, hoping that Kara would get the message, or that she’d at least maybe decide it’s a good idea to make veggie options herself more often. But Kara hadn’t even noticed, she’d been too engrossed in the menu deciding what to order herself to even pay attention to what Lena was ordering. And when the food actually arrived, Lena knew she’d have more luck trying to talk to the _table_ than trying to talk to Kara because she’d learned very early on in their friendship that when it came to food, Kara was _very serious_ about it and she didn’t like to be interrupted whilst she ate. 

Not that Lena minded much though. Because whilst Kara ate, Lena was allowed to sit and watch her without being questioned or caught blushing lightly, which at the time was a brand new thing she’d found she _really_ enjoyed doing. 

In hindsight, maybe Kara wasn’t the only one who was completely oblivious to something. 

On another occasion, Lena had been watching Cowspiracy in the living room when Kara came home from work one night, and Lena had figured that was a foolproof way of making Kara realise that she loved animals and therefore, didn’t want to eat meat. Only when Kara entered the apartment, she’d barely even glanced at the TV before collapsing onto the couch next to Lena and resting her head on her lap, closing her eyes and asking Lena to _please_ give her a head massage. For the next hour Lena had rubbed her fingers into Kara’s head and neck whilst Kara complained about her crappy job at a local diner that she hated, let her tire herself out criticising her boss, the customers, even the ponytail she was forced to wear that was giving her an incessant headache that never quite went away. Eventually, Kara had fallen asleep on Lena’s lap and Lena had stayed there for at least an hour after that, just carding her fingers through Kara’s hair, thinking about how completely fond of her roommate she was, before gently waking her and helping her get into bed. 

And after that failed second attempt at telling Kara she’s a vegetarian, Lena figures she might as well just resign to living a lie for the rest of her life. 

Mostly because she just really doesn’t want to disappoint Kara, she’s _terrified_ of disappointing anyone, and she wants to help Kara in any way she can, always, and if that means going against her morals sometimes then so be it. But also because making Kara happy makes Lena’s heart skip and her stomach flutter and her cheeks flush, and Kara never seems to be happier than when Lena’s praising her cooking. 

So on her head be it, Lena thinks. And when Kara finally realises that she’s been lying to her this entire time, well… Lena will cross that bridge when she comes to it. 

 

Mid-way through their second year, something changes. 

Kara starts staying late after class to use the kitchens on campus, and she tells Lena that that’s because there’s just so much more room there and that the college has better appliances, but Lena can’t help but feel like Kara isn’t being completely truthful. But she doesn’t question it because she doesn’t want to accuse her of anything, and Lena makes a point of asking Kara to bring home anything she makes so that she can keep trying it. And for a few weeks, Kara does so. 

But gradually, Kara stops bringing food home for Lena to taste. She tells her that she burned it accidentally, which Lena knows is a lie because in the almost two years they’ve lived together, Kara has never burned _anything_. She tells her that she was hungry and ate it herself, which Lena also knows is a lie because she always hears Kara in the kitchen barely half an hour later, making something to eat. She tells Lena that her professor was so impressed with her food that he asked if he could have it, which Lena completely half believes because Kara’s food is _amazing_ , but she questions why he’s so suddenly interested in Kara’s dishes when she’s been in his class all along. 

Lena starts to get a strange feeling in her stomach, a mixture of guilt and confusion, whenever she thinks about how things have changed. She briefly considers that maybe Kara _knows_ , but she disregards it quickly because she knows Kara isn’t the kind of person to just brush aside a lie like that without talking about it. 

Over the years, Lena has learned that Kara is fiercely loyal and fiercely stubborn and is definitely not afraid of confrontation when it really matters, and she knows there’s no way Kara would let her get away with not telling her the truth for so long. 

Eventually, Lena comes to the conclusion that it’s _her_. That she’s done something wrong and has pissed off or upset Kara, and that’s why she doesn’t spend as much time at home anymore and never wants to hear Lena’s opinion on anything like she used to. 

So Lena starts distancing herself too, starts spending more time in the labs on campus, starts pulling all nighters in the library when she doesn’t even have exams coming up, goes back to studying alone in her room instead of at the kitchen table with Kara and even though in passing when they see each other it almost feels like nothing has changed, Lena knows something has. 

Lena misses Kara so much. Misses their relaxed and carefree friendship, misses how easy and natural everything always felt whenever they were together, misses being able to fall asleep watching a movie with her, misses waking up early and making her coffee before they head off to their separate classes. Most of all, Lena misses Kara asking her to taste her food. She even misses the meat dishes and the guilt she still used to get deep inside whenever the now familiar taste of beef or pork or chicken hit her tongue. Because it was always worth it to see Kara’s face, so happy and relieved whenever Lena told her how delicious her food was. Lena can barely even remember the last time she saw Kara’s face like that, saw her flushed cheeks and her beaming smile and her bright, blue eyes shining with gratitude. And in return, Lena can’t remember the last time her insides felt warm and fluttery. 

Two weeks later, a couple of days before they’re about to leave for Christmas break, Kara knocks on Lena’s bedroom door. 

That in itself is strange because Kara never used to knock; Lena’s door was always open and Kara was always welcome. 

“It’s open!” Lena calls, pausing the podcast she’s listening to and taking her headphones off. 

Kara peers her head around the door. “I was just wondering if you needed anything? I’m about to head to the store for a couple of things for my flight home,” She asks, and Lena smiles because she’d almost forgotten how considerate and thoughtful Kara is. 

“I’m good, thank you,” Lena replies, and Kara nods but makes no effort to leave, just stands there half covered by the door looking as though she’s trying to think of something to say. 

“Aren’t you packed yet?” Kara asks, spotting Lena’s empty suitcase on the floor by her desk. 

Lena shrugs. “Unlike you, I don’t exactly have a loving and welcoming family to go home to, Kara. So packing doesn’t fill me with that much excitement. Hence why I haven’t started yet,” she says, trying to sound unaffected, but with everything that’s been going on between her and Kara _and_ the thought of going home for Christmas, Lena’s voice catches in her throat and she knows Kara notices. 

Kara hesitates briefly before she steps fully into the room and walks to the edge of Lena’s bed, before sitting down on it and taking Lena’s hand in hers. 

“I know things have been a little weird between us lately but you can talk to me if you want to, you know that, right?” Kara asks, and Lena opens her mouth to respond but all that comes out is a sob because Kara’s so _nice_ and she misses her so much. 

She tries to pull herself together, to stop the tears from forming before they fall, but the feeling of Kara’s hand in hers, her warm, soft skin that Lena’s missed more than she can find words for, just makes her feel _so much_ and suddenly she’s just crying for so many reasons all at the same time and Kara doesn’t hesitate at all this time before climbing into bed next to her and pulling Lena into her so that there isn’t a part of her body that feels untouched. 

Lena cries for a long time, and even when her tears finally dry and her sobs subside, Kara still holds her. It’s late and Lena’s sure that whatever Kara needed from the store will probably have to wait until tomorrow now because everything will be closed. 

Kara’s absentmindedly tracing patterns along the skin of Lena’s forearm, and Lena really hopes she doesn’t notice the goosebumps she’s causing because she has no idea idea how she’ll explain them. 

“Kara?” Lena asks, tentatively, staring at Kara’s fingertips dancing up and down her arm.

“Hmm?” Kara responds, sounding distracted. 

“Thank you. For, you know, everything. I’m sorry for crying so much. But Christmas is just… you know,” Lena says, knowing she doesn’t need to explain because Kara knows. 

“You don’t need to thank me. Or apologise. I’m your best friend, Lena, and I’m always going to be here for you, okay?” 

Hearing Kara’s words almost makes Lena start crying again, because knowing that Kara still considers her her best friend after the strangeness and distance of the last few weeks is all Lena needs. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much,” Lena offers, because she knows she definitely needs to apologise for that. 

“I’m pretty sure I started it,” Kara responds, still tracing patterns into Lena’s skin. 

Lena untucks her head from where it had been resting against Kara’s neck and looks at her. “Started what?” She asks, confused. 

Kara looks back at her. “The distancing myself. I guess I just… I thought I’d… never mind,” Kara says, and then she looks away and up at the ceiling. 

Lena uncurls herself from around Kara and sits up. “Hey. Talk to me. What’s up?” She asks, as Kara sits up too. “You can tell me.” 

Kara crosses her arms over her chest and Lena can tell that something is really bothering her and she hates knowing that _she’s_ probably the reason for it. 

“It’s dumb, Lena. It doesn’t matter,” Kara argues, and then she starts to stand but Lena grabs her hand and pulls her back onto the bed. 

“Tell me. Please, Kara. Let me help you,” Lena says, squeezing Kara’s hand. 

Kara looks down at their hands and Lena swears her cheeks pinken, but she puts it down to the warmth of the room instead because that’s much easier to explain. 

“You don’t like my food,” Kara says, and Lena can tell that that’s not at all what Kara had expected herself to say because of the expression on her face. “I mean, that’s not _everything_ but it’s the _start_ of everything and it’s why I’ve been acting weird lately. Because you always used to be so excited to try my food and then you just… weren’t excited anymore and you always looked like you didn’t enjoy it and were just telling me whatever you thought I wanted to hear. Which is dumb because all I ever wanted to hear from you was the truth. About my food, I mean. Not other things,” Kara adds, as though it’s an afterthought, but the way she says it makes Lena think that it’s not an afterthought at all. The way she says it makes Lena think that maybe this isn’t about her food _at all_. 

Lena looks at Kara as she anxiously pushes her glasses up her nose and stares at their hands, still holding onto each other’s, and Lena decides that since Kara’s being so honest, it’s her turn too. 

“I’m a vegetarian,” Lena says, and as soon as she says it, she realises how dumb it sounds. 

Kara’s brow crinkles. “You’re… what?” 

“Vegetarian,” Lena sighs, as though even admitting it is shameful. “I don’t eat meat.” 

“But you- you always ate my food?” Kara questions, her brow crinkling even more, and suddenly, yet not for the first time, Lena has an overwhelming urge to kiss the crinkle away. 

“Yeah, I know. Because it was yours,” Lena says. 

_Because it was you_ , Lena thinks. 

Kara’s eyebrows raise. “All this time?” 

Lena shrugs. “Yeah.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I didn’t want to upset you! I saw how happy it made you when I liked your food and I thought that if you knew I didn’t eat meat that you wouldn’t want to make things for me anymore. And if I’m honest, I also just liked being the one you asked. People never care about my opinion, Kara, but you did. I didn’t want to lose that.” 

_I didn’t want to lose you_. 

Kara stares at her, and Lena’s sure she’s holding back a laugh. Which is good, because in Lena’s mind, every time she had this conversation with Kara, Kara just got really mad and left. 

“You really are _something_ , Lena Luthor,” Kara says, and then she’s smiling fully, and for some reason, _this_ smile is Lena’s favourite smile. 

Lena blushes and then she’s smiling too and then suddenly Kara is pulling her back into her arms and she’s hugging her so tightly and Lena knows without a doubt that she loves Kara. 

“I’m an idiot,” Lena laughs, wrapping her arms around Kara just as tightly. 

“ _My_ idiot,” Kara argues, and Lena thinks that’s probably the best thing Kara’s ever said. 

 

The following night, halfway through watching Elf in their pyjamas, Kara invites Lena to spend Christmas with her and her family. 

Lena accepts, and then she cries again, because for the first time in a long time, Lena’s excited about Christmas. 

On Christmas Day, Kara makes Lena the most delicious vegetarian dinner, and then tells Alex and Eliza the entire story of Lena pretending to eat meat just to make her happy. Lena blushes and kicks Kara under the table, but Kara just smiles endearingly at her, her eyes warm and her cheeks flushed, and Lena’s heart fluttering in her chest makes her realise that she has nothing to be embarrassed about. Because Kara isn’t making fun of her, because Kara thinks it’s sweet, and by the looks on the faces of Kara’s family, they too think it’s sweet. 

Alex asks Lena about college, about how her classes are going, but before Lena can even answer, Kara is gushing over how smart Lena is and how amazing it is that Lena has so many ideas for the future of technology and medicine, until Alex tells her to stop being so frustratingly adorable and let Lena speak for herself. Kara blushes and then scowls at her sister. But Lena just smiles gratefully at Kara, before squeezing her hand reassuringly under the table. 

The four of them spend the next half an hour laughing and telling stories, and then Alex asks Lena if she wants more wine and then the next thing Lena knows, somehow they’re an hour deep into a game of charades and her cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much. 

Kara’s _so bad_ at charades and all her mimes look the same and she and Alex share the same amusement as they guess, for the ninth time in a row, if Kara’s trying to mime The Jungle Book. Kara groans, throws a cushion at Alex and then another at Lena, and then sits in the corner sulking for all of three minutes, until Eliza opens a box of chocolates and suddenly all is forgiven. 

Lena wonders if this is what it feels like to have a real family. If this is what it feels like to be loved and accepted by them. 

After the chocolates, Kara takes four of her infamous creme brûlées out of the fridge, declaring that it’s Christmas so they can _totally have a third dessert_ , and when both Alex and Eliza say they’ve yet to try Kara’s creme brûlée, Lena tells them that it’s the most delicious dessert in the world. 

Kara makes _that face_ as Lena speaks, and Lena’s chest does _that flutter_ and she and Kara are too busy smiling at each other to even notice the knowing looks Alex and Eliza share at their expense. 

When night draws in, Eliza makes them all a hot chocolate, hands out blankets and puts on a movie. Kara has her own blanket, but she still snuggles underneath Lena’s once the lights have been turned off and the movie has started. 

Kara’s hand finds Lena’s under the blanket, and then Lena’s head finds Kara’s shoulder, and then Kara presses a kiss to the top of Lena’s head and just like before, something changes.

Except this time, unlike before, Lena hopes things stay exactly like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


End file.
